warui yume
by Nuezchan HIATUS
Summary: kisah seorang tuan putri yang selalu mengalami mimpi buruk bertemu dengan seorang monster pemakan mimpi/bagaimana kisah keduanya?/baca langsung saja/bad summary/RnR please
1. Chapter 1

**Nightmare by nuezchan**

 **"hajimete minna, kita ketemu lagi dalam fic zii-chan yang gaje ini XP! mohon kritik, saran dan dukungannya untuk cerita gaje zii-chan. ingat! Fic ini 100% buatan dan milik zii-chan tidak ada plagiat, jadi bila ada kesamaan zii-chan tidak bertanggung jawab. Karin hanya milik koge donbo zii-chan Cuma pinjam karakternya"**

 **Disclaimer : kamichama karin (chu) koge donbo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary: Seorang putri yang tersiksa karena tak pernah tidur dengan nyenyak sepanjang malam sebab selalu mengalami mimpi buruk yang menghantuinya setiap malam/ "aku adalah monster yang akan datang kedalam mimpi setiap orang untuk memakan mimpinya"/ "kyaa apa yang kau lakukan disini"/ "tenang saja aku tidak akan kemana-mana"**

 **Warning : ooc, typo, gaje, tidak menggunakan EYD, alur kecepatan, sesekali memakai bahasa gaul, ide pasaran, dll**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't like, don't read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading! ^_^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~.~**

* * *

 **Prolog**

Di sebuah hutan belantara yang lebat, cukup menyeramkan dan sepi dimana semua makhluk buas hidup dihutan itu tak terkecuali makhluk-makhluk mitos yang sering kita jumpai dalam serial dongeng. "hah..hah.. o-onegai tasukette kudasai" lirih seorang gadis cantik yang menggunakan piama dengan surai brunette dan mata seindah lebatnya hutan tengah berlari tampa arah tujuan, gadis itu terus berlari berlari dan berlari "onegai" serunya lagi dengan lirih, gadis itu tak henti-hentinya meminta tolong seraya berlari menghindari sesuatu. Saat masih dengan keadaan berlari dan tidak fokus dengan jalan di depannya tiba-tiba saja ia terpeleset diantara semak-semak belukar yang ia lewati kedalam jurang yang sangat gelap dan dalam "Gyaaaa..."

.

.

.

"Gyaaaa..." teriak seorang gadis yang terpaksa bangun dari tidurnya karena baru saja mengalami mimpi buruk, tubuhnya bergemetar hebat menahan ketakutannya secara perlahan butiran beningpun jatuh dari matanya yang seindah padang rumput yang luas dan semenawan pepohonan hutan "kenapa selalu saja begini" serunya lirih entah pada siapa, gadis tersebut meringkuk diatas kasurnya yang berukuran king size tersebut dan menangis dalam diam disebuah kamar miliknya yang luas dan gelap "hiks... hiks... ibu tolong aku hiks..." ucapnya seraya menahan suara tangisnya agar tidak pecah dan terdengar sampai keluar

.

.

.

Di tempat lain seorang pemuda tengah duduk diatas sebuah pohon seraya menatap kearah sebuah kamar dengan jendela yang besar seperti sebuah pintu tidak jauh dari tempatnya dia melihat seorang gadis yang tengah meringkuk dengan isakan kecil disana. matanya tak henti memperhatikan sang gadis, seulas senyum tipis terbentuk diwajah tampannya namun terlihat kesedihan pula dimatanya melihat gadis tersebut, dan secara perlahan tubuhnya memudar terbawa angin malam yang dingin terbang entah kemana

.

.

.

"gadis yang malang"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC/OWARI/DELETE**

* * *

Zii: yup! Akhirnya selesai juga, cukup sekian dulu ceritanya

Kazune: hey! author geblek cerita gaje apa lagi yang kau buat?

Zii: geb-lek..., APA MAKSUDMU ITU!? *teriak pake toa+mic+sirene+beduk+ ember+air+(emang kebakaran -_-)*

Karin: suara apaan tuh tadi? *nongol dari jendela* #plak

Zii dan kazune: *menoleh* loh, karin!?

Zii: ngapain kamu lewat dari jendela!?

Karin: hehehe... kalau itu-

Kazusa: author! *dobrak pintu*

Zii: hm– *menatap malas* (dalam hati: lengkap sudah, kenapa mereka disini?!)

Jin: hoy! Jangan lupakan kami! Kami masih ada disini *datang bersama michi dan himeka*

Zii: KENAPA KALIAN PADA DATANG KESINI! *stres tingkat akut*

Himeka: bukankah author sendiri yang nyuruh kita kesini?

Zii: hah?! Siapa bilang? ._.?

All chara (–kazune): kazune *nunjuk tersangka*

Zii: #prik (suara gelas retak) **K-A-Z-U C-H-I-N**

Kazune: haha.. hanya bercanda *melangkah mundur*

Zii: masih belum puas di gantung diatas pohon beringin yang banyak kuntilanaknya, hah!? (read: tentangmu)

Kazune: a-ampun *spleesh*

Zii: Grr.. kesini kau!

Kazune: Huwaa... *kabur*

Zii: HEY! jangan kabur!

All (-zii dan kazune): *sweetdrop berjamaah*

Karin: baiklah readers karena acara tom and jerry-nya author udah mulai lagi, kalau begitu kita langsung tutup saja fic ini

Kazusa: mohon kiritik, saran, komentar atau apa saja dikotak review

Himeka: ingat, readers yang baik selalu meninggalkan review (tanpa paksaan)

Jin dan michi: *scroll keatas*

Jin: hahaha, sesi talk show-nya lebih panjang dari ceritanya

Kazusa: baiklah daripada kita banyak bacot lagi jadi, akhir kata–

All –zii dan kazune: shankyu ga aru baai

* * *

 **REVIEW PLEASE~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nightmare by nuezchan**

 **Disclaimer kamichama karin (chu) koge donbo**

 **Warning oc, ooc, typo, gaje, tidak menggunakan EYD, alur kecepatan dan berantakan juga kemana-mana, sesekali memakai bahasa gaul, ide pasaran, dan masih banyak kesalahan lainnya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't like, don't read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **o_O**

 **Chapter 1**

Pagi yang indah disebuah kerajaan yang cukup besar dan makmur disebuah negeri bernama earland (read: nama tempat dikarang sama author) sebuah negeri indah yang di pimpin oleh seorang raja yang baik hati dan bijaksana bersama sang putrinya yang cantik nan menawan serta rakyat yang ramah dan makmur. Lalu kemana perginya ibu suri? Dia sudah lama meninggal, sejak sang purti berumur tujuh tahun.

Ok! Cukup sekian dulu penjelasannya sekarang mari kita intip kegiatan pagi di istana...

"Putri, putri karin saatnya bangun putri, ini sudah pagi" ucap salah seorang maid istana membangunkan ku "Ugh, aku masih ngantuk" seruku malas-malasan sambil melambai-lambaikan tanganku memberi isyarat untuk keluar namun bukannya mematuhi perintahku dia malah melakukan sebaliknya dengan mengguncang-guncang tubuhku lebih kencang lagi.

"Tapi putri anda ada pelajaran etika pagi ini dan anda tidak boleh terlambat" ucapnya lagi mencoba membangunkan ku.

"Urusai!"

Seruku lagi membentaknya seraya menarik selimutku sampai menutupi seluruh tubuhku namun bukannya takut dengan bentakan ku dia malah menarik selimutku sampai terjatuh kelantai dan memperlihatkan seluruh tubuhku yang acak-acakan ditempat tidur "Ayo bangun tuan putri nanti anda bisa dimarahi lagi oleh guru etika kerjaan" ujarnya tetap tidak menyerah, dengan berat hati akhirnya akupun bangun dengan piayama dan rambut acak-acakan jauh dari kata tuan putri yang selalu elegan dan selalu menjaga tata keramahnya termasuk saat tidur.

Dengan malas-malasan aku melangkah ke kamar mandi yang ada dikamarku setelah beberapa menit akupun selesai dengan ritual pagiku dan bergegas menuju perpustakaan kerajaan tampatku biasa belajar untuk melaksanakan kelas pagiku bersama guru etika kerajaanku, oh ya! Hampir lupa. Perkenalkan aku adalah seorang putri sekaligus pewaris tunggal kerajaan earland namaku hanazono karin. tahu kan artinya pewaris tunggal? yup! tepat sekali aku adalah putri ayah satu-satunya umurku juga masih terbilang sangat muda yaitu 17th dan ayahku adalah hanazono kazuto seorang raja dari sebuah negeri kecil bernama earland.

Disepanjang perjalanku keperpustakaan semua maid dan bullter istana yang tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan ku membungkuk sopan dan mengucapkan kata yang sama setiap harinya kudengar dan yang slalu mereka katakan adalah 'selamat pagi tuan putri, semoga hari anda menyenangkan' namun aku hiraukan dan terus berjalan keperpustakaan kerajaan, hah... aku bosan mendengar kata itu setiap hari.

Sesampainya diperpustakaan untuk mendapatkan pembinaan tentang tata cara beretika yang baik, aku langsung disemprot dengan kata-kata yang menjengkelkan.

"Putri karin sudah jam berapa ini! Anda ini adalah seorang putri dan seorang putri seharusnya tidak boleh terlambat. Anda seharusnya displin dengan waktu anda" ujarnya. Ugh, dia selalu menceramahiku tentang gaya berjalanku, kedisiplinan waktu, cara berbicara dan masih banyak ocehan yang setiap pagi kudengar darinya dan itu sangat membosankan harus belajar dengannya selama 3 jam akan membuatku gila ditambah aku selalu kurang tidur setiap malam.

"Putri karin anda tahu kan seorang putri tidak boleh duduk dengan posisi seperti itu, itu sangat tidak elit" ocehnya lagi seraya menunjukku dengan tonkatnya.

(Zii chan lupa namanya tapi itu sering dipakai komposer sebagai alat komando saat melakukan pertunjukan instrumentasi).

Dengan malas aku menatapnya dan menopang kepalaku dengan tangan diatas meja yang tadinya dengan nyaman tiduran disana "Hey! kirio si kacamata" seruku malas pada guru etika kerajaan yang khusus mengajariku ini dan yang sebenarnya hanya tiga tahun lebih tua dariku.

"Putri karin jaga cara bicara anda" ujar kirio tegas.

"Terserah saja lah" seruku lagi dan beramjak dari tempat dudukku meninggalkannya sendirian di perpustakaan.

"Putri karin" panggilnya lagi tapi tidak ku pedulikan, terserah dia nanti akan melaporkan sikapku ke ayah atau apalah itu aku tidak peduli lagi.

Aku terus berjalan tak tentu arah menyusuri istana, aku lelah. Lelah dengan kehidupan ku yang sangat monoton ini, 'Hah.. andai saja aku adalah burung pasti aku akan sangat bahagia karena bisa terbang bebas diangkasa sana' pikirku melayang jauh saat memperhatikan burung-burung yang terbang dengan bebas di langit sana. Setelah dipikir-pikir lagi ternyata jadi tuan putri itu tidak enak ya dan tapi kenapa orang-orang banyak yang bermimpi atau berharap bahwa dia adalah seorang putri padahal menjadi seorang putrilah status yang paling tidak menyenangkan, tapi... apa boleh buat ini adalah takdirku.

Aku terus berjalan sampai akhirnya aku tiba di sebuah taman dibelakang istana, tempat yang kujadikan sebagai tempatku merenung dan mengadu pada sebuah danau kecil di taman ini. Ini adalah tempat favorit ku diistana dan tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu, disini aku bisa menjadi diriku sendiri melakukan apapun sesuka ku dan tidak akan ada yang diriku disalah satu pohon yang menghadap danau aku mulai mengingat dan berfikir tentang mimpi yang selalu kualami semalam dan tanpa ku sadari seseorang menyapaku.

"Diam tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah mu" seru seseorang membuatku sadar dalam lamunan melihat kesekeliling namun tidak ada orang tapi yang ada hanya seekor kucing hitam yang tengah duduk didahan pohon yang aku jadikan sebagai sandaranku dari tadi.

"Jin-kun" seruku saat melihat kucing hitam tersebut, ah aku lupa kalau masih ada yang tahu aku disini.

Diapun melompat dan berjalan kearahku dan merubah wujudnya menjadi manusia.

"Hy! Megami" serunya seraya duduk di sampingku.

Kuga jin itulah namanya dia adalah nekomatta seorang yokai kucing yang hidup di taman belakang kerajaan ku dia sangat baik dan sangat bersahabat tidak seperti yang sering kudengar atau ku baca di buku-buku legenda istana yang mengatakan bahwa yokai itu adalah makhluk yang sangat jahat dan kejam tapi yang kulihat dari jin dia malah sangat ramah dan ceria.

"Apa mimpi itu menggangu mu lagi?" tanyanya.

Aku hanya melihatnya dan tersenyum kecut seraya menundukan kepalaku "Kau benar jin, dan itu sangat mengganggu ku" jawabku lirih. Aku tidak tahu ada apa dengan diriku, aku selalu memimpikan hal yang sama namun bagaikan flim yang berputar setiap malam dan itu berawal semenjak ibu meninggal, mimpi itu selalu datang menghantuiku.

"Sebaiknya kau membicarakan ini dengan ayahmu" ujarnya.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya, tapi ayah bilang itu hanya bunga tidur saja" jawabku.

"Begitu ya" jawabnya.

"Putri karin anda dimana? Putri?"Seru seseorang tiba-tiba memanggilku.

"Ck, dia datang lagi" gumam jin kesal.

Mendengar itu jin langsung menghilang entah kemana saat mendengar suara orang yang memanggilku, jin selalu seperti itu jika mendengar orang yang datang ketaman belakang kerajaan ini selain aku dia tidak mau ada yang tau bahwa dia berada dalam istana karena itu akan mengancam nyawanya yang secara dia adalah seorang yokai yang menjadi legenda kerajaan ini yang diceritakan penyebab terjadinya kekacauan dan membuat terpisahnya negeri ini dari benuanya dan terbentuknya kerajaan ini saat peperangan seribu tahun ada yang melihatnya dia akan diburu dan ditangkap kemudian disegel dalam sebuah kuil suci dipuncak gunung api negeri ini. Bertepatan saat jin menghilang seorang maid sudah ada disampingku.

"Apa yang putri lakukan disini?" tanyanya padaku.

"Ternyata kau kazusa, ada apa mencariku?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaannya aku malah bertanya balik padanya.

"Yang mulia raja memanggil anda putri karin" ujar maid itu atau lebih tepatnya kazusa.

Dia adalah maid pribadiku sekaligus temanku sejak kecil. Sebenarnya dia bukanlah seorang maid melainkan prajurit yang ditugaskan untuk melindungiku, dia juga sudah aku anggap sebagai sahabat juga kakakku dan aku akan selalu protes jika dia memanggilku dengan embel-embel putri seperti saat ini.

"Mou, kazusa-chan jangan memanggilku seperti itu aku tidak suka" protesku padanya.

"Hihihi, baiklah hime-chan" serunya tertawa kecil mendengar protes-an ku.

"Kazusa-chan sudah ku bilang jangan memanggilku seperti itu" ujarku lagi.

"Iya-iya aku hanya bercanda karin-chan, ayo cepat raja pasti sudah menunggu" ujar kazusa lagi seraya membantuku berdiri dari duduk ku.

Kami pun berjalan beriringan menuju istana dengan gurauan ringan mengiringi perjalan kami, tapi ada yang mengganjal dipikiranku dan itu membuatku bertanya-tanya kenapa ayah memanggilku? Kalau ini masalah yang aku lakukan diperpustakaan ayah tidak akan sampai memanggilku dadakan seperti ini, ayah biasanya akan membahas ini saat makan siang atau makam malam bersama. Hm.. Jadi kenapa ayah memanggilku ya?.

"Ehm" berdeham sejenak dan aku mulai melambatkan jalanku, dan itu disadari oleh kazusa "ada apa, karin-chan?" tanyanya yang melihatku memperlambat jalanku "apa kau ingin tahu kenapa raja memanggilmu?" oh, kazusa-chan kau memang yang selalu mengerti aku.

"Eng, sebenarnya aku bertanya-tanya kenapa ayah tiba-tiba memanggilku apa ada hal penting atau ada tamu kehormatan yang datang kekerajaan ini sehingga aku dipanggil secara tiba-tiba seperti ini" ujarku panjang lebar padanya dengan ekspresi yang berubah-ubah.

"Aku juga tidak tahu karin-chan, mungkin saja raja mau menceramahimu tentang sikap tidak sopan dan dinginmu akhir-akhir ini" ujar kazusa dengan tenangnya seraya melanjutkan perjalanannya yang sempat terhenti.

"Eehh.. Masa hanya karena itu ayah sampai memanggilku tiba-tiba, apa si kacamata yang mengadu?" ujarku jengkel dan mengikutinya yang kembali berjalan.

"Entahlah, mungkin saja" serunya ambigu.

"Agh, aku benci hidupku" rutukku dengan gaya konyolku dan itu membuat kazusa tertawa hambar.

Sesampainya di ruangan ayah kazusa langsung meninggalkan ku dengan ayah untuk berbicara berdua ah, bukan tapi bertiga dengan seorang pemuda berambut caramel yang agak kepanjangan dan juga matanya yang err.., sedikit berbeda dengan yang lainnya. Dia memiliki iris yang berbeda warna yang satu berwarna violet dan yang satu berwarna biru shappire, dan saat melihatku dia hanya tersenyum dengan manis seperti anak kecil yang polos disebelah ayah dan koper berukuran sedang ditangan kanannya 'siapa pemuda ini?' pikirku bingung.

"Karin akhirnya kau datang juga" ucap ayahku setelah aku memasuki ruangan ayah.

"Maaf, sudah membuat ayah menunggu" seruku sopan meminta maaf seraya menunduk ala tuan Putri.

"Hm, tidak masalah karin" seru ayah lagi basa-basi.

"Dan?" seruku dengan memberi kode mata pada ayah agar menjelaskan siapa pemuda disebelah ayah.

Seakan ayah mengerti dengan ucapan dan gerakan mataku tadi ayah langsung memperkenalkan pemuda itu. "Ah, iya karin. Perkenalkan dia adalah nishikiroi michiru" ucap ayah memperkenalkan pemuda yang bernama nishikiroi michiru itu padaku.

"Yoroshiku ne, karin-hime" ucapnya sopan sambil ber-ojigi.

"Hm, yoroshiku mo, nishikiroi-san" ucapku juga.

"Jangan seformal itu hime, panggil saja michi" serunya lagi.

"Uhm, baiklah michi-kun kalau begitu panggil aku karin juga tanpa sufik apapun" ujarku padanya dan dia hanya mengguk paham seraya terseyum pada ku.

"Baiklah ayah rasa cukup sampai disitu saja perkenalannya" ucap ayah mengintrupsi percakapan kami.

"Jadi apa yang membuat ayah memanggilku? Apa ingin memperkenalkanku dengan dia atau ada yang lain?" ujarku dengan bingung. 'Siapa laki-laki bernama michi ini? Apa mungkin dia ini seorang pangeran dan ayah ingin menjodohkannya denganku? Ah, tidak kalau dia seorang pangeran pasti ada acara penyambutannya, atau mungkin dia itu seorang kesatria?! Ah, itu juga tidak mungkin melihat cara bicara dan perawakannya saja sudah kelihatan dia bukan seorang kesatria, jadi dia siapa?' pikirku bingung dan kepanjangan.

"Karin bukankah kau bilang kau sering kurang tidur akhir-akhir ini?" tanya ayah padaku tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku tadi.

"Ya" jawabku singkat.

"Dan kau juga bilang pada ayah kalau kau sering mimpi buruk" ujar ayah lagi.

"Ya" jawabku lagi singkat dan tunggu dulu kenapa ayah menyinggung itu apa ayah akan menyelesaikan masalahku ini.

"Hah..., ayah tidak bisa memecahkan masalahmu yang satu ini karin" ujar ayah lagi dan itu membuatku lesu seketika setelah mendengar ucapannya.

'Kupikir ayah akan membantuku?' pikirku frustasi dengan masalahku ini. Aku juga ingin tidur nyenyak.

"Tapi..," seru ayah lagi menggantung membuatku penasaran. "Michi akan menjadi dokter pribadimu untuk menyembuhkanmu dari gangguan tidurmu ini" kata ayah melanjutkan kalimatnya.

1 detik... Belum konek

2 detik... Masih loading

3 detik... Sedang memproses

4 det..

"APA!"

"Onegaishimasu, karin...—chan"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

A/N: Akhirnya selesai juga. Baiklah hari ini zii-chan gak bakal banyak cingcong hanya mau bialang fic ini 100% murni dari otak zii-chan yang terinspirasi dari komik abal" zii-chan sendiri.

(readers : bukannya sama aja ya?! -_-)

dan satu lagi.

happy anive yang ke 6th untuk diriku sendiri #gubrak, salah maksudnya selamat hari sahabat bagi yang ngerasa dan baca fic zii-chan. zii-chan sengaja publish hari ini karna ini hari istimewa zii dkk, dan juga sebagai pelampiasan rasa pusing dan penat dimasa-masa ujian kemaren yang baru aja selesai.

Pojok balas review:

Untuk— **Guest, Olby, Riyujin, Lilith, Miko, Rikamia, Lucy, Riis yui, Salisa dan yukan na hikari** Ok! Ini sudah dilanjut dan udah dipanjangin –mungkin. Makasih udah mau review. Jangan kapok" ya buat review lagi.

 **Ezy14** : Sepecial untukmu Ezy-kun! Terimakasih atas komentarnya dan juga reviewnya jangan kapok" ya ingetin zii-chan. _ •_^V


	3. Chapter 3

**_Sebelumnya_**

"Hah... Ayah tidak bisa memecahkan masalah yang satu ini karin" ujar ayah lagi dan itu membuatku lesu seketika setelah mendengar ucapannya.

'Kupikir ayah akan membantuku' pikirku frustasi dengan masahku ini. Aku juga ingin tidur nyenyak.

"Tapi...,"

"Michi akan menjadi dokter pribadimu untuk menyembuhkanmu dari gangguan tidur ini" kata ayah melanjutkan kalimatnya.

1 detik... belum konek

2 detik... masih loding

3 detik... sedang memproses

4 det...

"APA!"

"Onegashimasu, karin... –chan"

 **Nightmare by nuezchan**

 **Disclaimer © kamichama karin (chu) koge donbo**

 **Warning © oc, ooc, typo, gaje, tidak menggunakan EYD, alur kecepatan dan berantakan juga kemana-mana, sesekali memakai bahasa gaul, ide pasaran, dan masih banyak kesalahan lainnya.**

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't like, don't read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Normal pov on**

"Jadi, kau seorang psikiater?" tanya karin (zii: benar gak sih ini tulisannya -_-)

Sekarang mereka ada diruang pertemuan sang ayah yang tadi menemani mereka sudah menghilang entah kemana untuk melaksanakan tugas kerajaannya dan membiarkan karin bericara berdua saja dengan dokter muda itu –michi. Terlihat mereka sedang duduk berhadapan dengan wajah serius dipihak karin dan senyum manis diwajah michi.

"Ya! aku adalah seorang dokter psikolog kejiwaan dan mental" jawabnya dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Kejiwaan? Hey aku tidak sedang sakit jiwa, gila atau apapun itu, sehingga membutuh dokter kejiwaan sepertimu!" 'oh, my! Apa yang ayah pikirkan sehingga aku harus membutuhkan dokter kejiwaan! Aku tidak gilaayah!' batin karin berteriak histeris.

"Anoo.. hanazono-san"

"Karin!"

"Ah, iya karin, psikologi itu bukan untuk orang gila, itu juga untuk orang waras kok" jelas michi "aku hanya akan menanyaimu beberapahal dan akan mendengarkan keluhanmu lalu akan aku analisa semuanya, apa kau akan membutuh terapi atau tidak untuk insomnia mu ini" lanjutnya panjang lebar.

"Oh, begitu ya, ku pikir ayah kira aku sudah gila" cicitnya malu sendiri karena sudah berpikir yang aneh-aneh tentang ayahnya dan michi.

"Baiklah apa kita bisa mulai?"

"Tidak!"

"Hah?"

"Makasudku tidak untuk sekarang, hari ini aku ada sedikit urusan. Ah, iya aku punya urusan hehehe... nah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya jaa~"

Setelah karin berkata seperti itu dia langsung meniggalkan michi diruang pertemuan yang mereka tempati tadi. Karin terus berjalan menjauhi ruangan tersebut dan berjalan entah kemana menyusuri istana sendirian tanpa pengawal ataupun maid karena dia memang tidak suka diekori. Sementara diruangan tersebut michi masih duduk dengan wajah serius yang terlihat jelas di wajahnya setelah karin pergi.

'Yang dia katakan ada benarnya istana ini terasa aneh' batin michi serius seraya menyusuri ruang pertemuan itu dengan matanya.(zii: ya iyalah dengan mata! Masa pake kaki kan gk lucu #plakk XD)

"Keluarlah, aku tau kau disana" seru michi tiba-tiba dengan nada tenang.

"Huh! Seperti biasa kepekaan terhadap aura disekitarmu sangat luar biasa, dan dengan keistimewahan itu kau mudah mengenali seseorang" ucap sosok yang tiba-tiba muncul dari tembok (?!).

"Yo! Lama tak jumpa, ku kira kau menghilang kemana ternyata kau disini ya rupanya" ujar michi dengan senyuman seperti biasanya.

"Cih, dasar poker face. Untuk apa kau datang kesini?!" ujar sosok itu yang sekarang menggantung dilangit-langit ruangan tersebut dengan sinis.

"Wah, salam ku tak dijawab. Hm, tak apa sih tidak ada juga untungnya buatku" balas michi santai seraya membenahi pakaianya agar tetap terlihat rapi seperti sebelumnya dan mengankat kopernya untuk segera meninggalkan ruangan tersebut namun dijegat oleh sosok tadi.

"Mau kemana kau!" cegahnya yang sudah berada didepan michi. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku! Untuk apa kau kesini!? Apa dia yang menyuruhmu?!" lanjutnya dengan nada dingin dan tatapan tajam.

Namun seolah tak terpengaruh dengan tatapan dingin dan aura tak bersahabat itu michi malah mengacak acak rambut sosok itu pelan dan tersenyum hangat.

"Kau juga tidak membalas sapaan ku, jadi untuk apa aku memberi tahumu" seru michi lembut lalu meninggalkan sosok itu diruang pertemuan itu sendirian.

"Cih, dasar menyebalkan!" gumamnya geram dan menghilang dari ruangan itu seperti angin.

 **Normal pov end**

"Hah..." aku tidak tahu sudah berapa kali aku menghela napas yang pasti sekarang aku merasa sangat bosan dankazusa sekarang sedang sibuk dengan tugasnya sebagai maid sedangkan jin menghilang entah kemana.

Sekarang aku sedang berada ditaman belakang istana tempat favorite ku dan biasanya jin akan menemaniku dengan cerita-ceritanya yang lucu, tapi lihatlah sekarang dia menghilang entah kemana.

"Hahhh.." aku kembali menghela napas bosan.

Daripada aku berdiam diri disini lebih baik aku kembali keistana, jika aku tetap disini aku akan bertambah bosan. Aku beranjak dari tempat ku duduk tadi dan menjalankan kakiku dengan malas menuju istana berharap ada sesuatu yang menarik untuk dikerjakan walaupun itu pasti mustahil sih, saat aku sudah sampai di istana aku melihat michi yang sedang berjalan keluar dari salah satu kamar di istanah ini dan lumayan dekat dengan kamarku.

'Oh, jadi dia akan tinggal distana juga' pikirku.

Seakan dia menyadari kehadiranku, michi langsung membalikkan tubuhnya menghadapku dan tersenyum manis seperti biasa, tidak dapat dipungkiri nishikiroi michiru memang lumayan tampan. Ingatkan aku dia itu lumayan tampan! Aku bilang dia lumayan tampan dan aku tidak bilang dia tampan! Ok! (readers : iya, iya! itu sama saja -_-).

"ah, konichiwa" serunya menyapaku yang masih berdiri mematung di tempat yang sama, dan seakan tersadar aku malah menjawab sapaannya dengan suara yang terlihat sangat gugup.

"k-ko-konichiwa michi-kun"

"Hehehe.., doushite ojou-sama" serunya lagi dengan tawa kecil.

Ugh, ini memalukan! Kenapa aku jadi gugup begini dihadapannya, padahalkan kalau bersama jin aku tidak pernah seperti ini.

"Ojou-sama"

"Karin" seruku pelan.

"Hah?!"

"Aku bilang, panggil aku karin!" bentakku pelan. loh?! Kenapa aku malah membentaknya. T_T

"Anoo.., naze?" tanya michi terlihat bingung.

"Aku lebih suka dipanggil dengan nama depanku! aku tidak suka dipanggil nona, putri atau apapun itu" jelasku dengan memalingkan wajahku.

"Datte, itu tidak sopan ojo..–" "Karin! Aku bilang aku tidak suka dipanggil seperti itu! Apa susahnya sih memanggil namaku" omelku memotong ucapan michi seraya memanyunkan bibir bawahku cemberut.

"Hahahaha.., baiklah aku akan memanggilmu karin-sama"

"Aku tidak suka embel-embel _sama_ " ujarku lagi masih cemberut.

"Ha'i, ha'i kalau begitu karin-san saja dan aku tidak akan mengubahnya lagi, kau tahu tidak sopan memanggil seorang tuan putri dengan nama kecilnya" ucap michi.

"Baiklah" seruku menyetujuinya.

"Oh, ya ngomong-ngomong apa kau ada perlu dengan ku?" tanyanya kemudian mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ehh etto.., kau akan tinggal disini juga?" tanyaku balik padanya.

"ya, yang mulia yang memberi izin" jawab michi seadanya seraya berjalan dan aku mengikutinya "yang mulia bilang aku akan tinggal disini agar lebih mudah untuk melakukan pengobatan untukmu" lanjutnya.

"Lalu sekarang kau mau kemana?" tanyaku lagi tiba-tiba kepo.

"Aku mau keluar istana" ujarnya lagi menanggapi pertanyaannya dan saat dia bilang akan keluar istana aku jadi semangat dan ingin ikut.

"Bo-boleh aku ikut" ujarku bersemangat dengan mata berbinar –ini tidak direncanakan.

Michi menatapku sekilas dan...

"Tidak" jawabnya cepat tanpa berpikir dua kali dan itu sangat nge-jleb kalian tahu sodara-sodara nge-JLEB.

"Ehh!? Kenapa?! Kenapa tidak boleh"

"Sadarlah karin-san kau adalah seorang putri, tidak baik jika seorang purti kelunyuran diluar istana" jelasnya dan malah membuatku semakin ingin keluar dari istana ini.

"Pokoknya aku ikut! Harus ikut! Aku akan minta izin pada ayah" ujarku bersikeras dan menyeret michi ikut bersamaku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Pusat kota kerajaan earland**

"Wahhh... jadi ini yang namanya kota ya? hebatt..!" pekikku kagum dengan keadaan diluar istana yang ramai akan penduduk yang tidak pernah aku bayangkan akan sebanyak dan seramai ini.

"Cobalah untuk tidak melakukan hal-hal aneh seperti itu karin-san. Kita sekarang ada dipusat kota" ucap seorang pemuda dengan surai caramel dan mata yang sangat unik terlihat sweatdrop dengan tingkahku saat ini.

Apa aku membuat kesalahan, aku kan tidak pernah keluar dari istana dan ini adalah untuk pertama kalinya aku menginjakkan kaki ku dipusat kota kerajaanku sendiri. Catat sebesar-besarnya readers PERTAMA KALI! Jadi apa salahnya aku berdecak kagum dengan pengalaman baru ku.

"Iya, iya! Aku tahu cerewet! Kau tidak usah mengingatkanku lagi"

"Aku tidak menyangka jika putri dari kerajaan earland akan sekeras kepala dan se-egois ini" katanya seraya geleng-geleng kepala melihatku.

Aku hanya tersenyum manis menanggapi ucapannya lalu kembali berjalan menyusuri kota dan mampir kebeberapa toko obat-obat herbal –untuk michi dan aksesoris –untukku. Hehehe, sepertinya dia bisa dimanfaatkan untuk kepentinganku sendiri.

 **Flash back on:**

 **Normal pov:**

Karin menyeret michi keruang kerja sang ayah —raja dan menggebrak pintu ruangan terasebut saat mereka berdua sudah sampai.

GBRAKKkk!

"AYAH IZINKAN AKU KELUAR DARI ISTANA INI!" ucapnya lantang pada ayahnya sendiri yang sekarang terkejut melihat kelakuan anaknya yang tiba-tiba mendobrak pintu dan berteriak padanya. (readers: anak kurang ajar-_-")

Sedangkan si ayah yang hanya mematung kaget dikursi kerjanya seraya menatap michi dan seakan bertanya apa yang terjadi saat ini, namun yang di tatap hanya mengangat bahunya dan melirik kearah karin seakan memberi kode agar bertanya lansngung kepada karin. Seloah tahu maksud dari yang michi lakukan, ayah karin pun langsung menanyainya.

"Ada apa karin? Kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu, ingat karin kau adalah seorang putri raja yang nantinya akan mewarisi kerajaan ini, tidak baik bagimu bersikap seperti itu dan lagi menaikan suaramu didepan orang apalagi didepan ayahmu sendiri itu tidak sopan, kau tahu itukan karin" ceramah sang raja panjang kali lebar kali tinggi sama dengan rumus balok XP—abaikan, kepada karin putri kesayangannya yang saat ini hanya memanyunkan bibirnya terlihat tidak suka diceramahi.

"Iya ayah, aku tahu itu semua dan akan ku lakukan dengan baik jadi tidak perlu memberiku ceramah seperti itu karna aku sangat malas untuk mendengarkannya" balas karin malas-malasan dan terlihat bosan diceramahi seperti itu.

"Karin!" ujar ayah karin tegas dengan sorot mata serius menatap karin dengan jawaban dan tinggkah lakunya yang tidak mencerminkan wibawa seorang bangsawan.

"Hhhnnn..." menghela nafas"gomennasai otou-sama" seru karin meminta maaf dengan bahasa sopan dan menunduk perlahan layaknya seorang putri, "karin hanya ingin meminta izin pada otou-sama untuk keluar dari istana bersama nishikiroi-isha" lanjutnya dengan sopan dan michi yang melihatnya hanya melongo melihat perubahan sikap karin yang cepat sekali berubah.

"Nishikiroi-kun?" seru sang raja mengalihkan perhatiannya pada michi.

"Ah, maafkan atas kelancangan hamba paduka, sebenarnya tadi saya berniat kepusat kota untuk mencari beberapa tanaman herbal untuk meracik obat yang mungkin bisa berguna untuk pengobatan karin-hime nanti dan karin-hime bersikeras ingin ikut bersama hamba" jelas michi kepada ayah karin dengan sopan.

"Hm.., begitu ya"

"Bagaimana? Otou-sama akan mengizinkanku ikutkan" seru karin antusias.

"Tidak boleh!" jawab sang raja cepat dan tegas.

"Kenapa tidak boleh!?" tanya karin setengah membentak.

"Karin sadarlah pada statusmu kau adalah seorang putri dari kerajaan earland, kau tidak boleh sembarangan keluar istana tanpa penjaan ketat atau pun tanpa pengawal terbai sekalipun, kau tidak akan tahu bahaya apa yang akan menimpamu nanti jika kau keluar dari istana ini" sang raja kembali memberikan ceramahnya kepada putri sematawayangnya ini.

"Aku bukan anak kecil ayah, aku bisa jaga diri lagipula ada michi-isha yang pasti akan menjaga pasiennya ini" seru karin seraya melirik kearah michi, namun michi hanya menanggapinya dengan cengiran tidak jelas.

"Ayah tetap tidak akan mengijinkanmu keluar dari istana" kukuh sang raja.

"Tapi ayah aku ingin keluar, aku ingin mencoba hal-hal baru, aku juga ingin melihat bagaimana keadaan kota yang selama ini aku tinggali selama ini, mungkin saja kan dengan melakukan hal-hal baru aku bisa sembuh dari penyakit susah tidurku ini" ucap karin panjang kali lebar pada ayahnya.

"Ayah tetap tidak akan mengijinkan mu pergi.." "ah, maafkan hamba menyelah percakapan anda yang mulia tapi yang dikatakan karin-hime ada benarnya juga" tiba-tiba michi berbicara dan membuat kedu makhluk yang dari tadi berdebat mengalihkan iris mereka kepada michi yang ada disamping karin.

"Apa maksudmu nishikiroi-kun?" tanya sang raja pada michi tidak mengerti.

"Maksud saya mungkin dengan berjalan-jalan diluar istana pikiran karin-hime akan lebih jerni dan tentunya itu juga akan berpengaruh pada insomnia yang dialami oleh karin-hime" jelas michi.

"Hmm... benarkah begitu?" tanya sang raja menimbang-nibang penjelasan michi.

"Ya! Saya yakin ini bisa membantu dalam pengobatan karin-hime" jawabnya mantap.

"Hnn..., baiklah karena nishikiroi-kun sendiri yang mengatakannya aku akan memberi izin pada kalian berdua untuk keluar dari istana" ujar sang raja akhirnya memberi izin.

"Benarkah ayah mengijinkannya! Yey~!" seru karin dengan semangat gembira (?).

"Tapi kalian akan dikawal oleh prajurit terbaik istana saat diluar istana" setelah mendengar penuturan ayahnya barusan karin langsung melemas dan menatap ayahnya dengan puppy eyes berharap sang ayah akan mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengirim pengawal terbaik istana untuk mengawal mereka.

"Saya rasa itu tidak perlu paduka, karena saya saja sudah cukup untuk mengawal karin-hime dipusat kota nanti" michi kembali angkat bicara.

"Apa kau yakin akan mengawalnya sendiri"

"Ya! Saya yakin paduka" jawab michi.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kalian boleh pergi"

"YEY~! Akhirnya aku bisa keluar dari istana, arigatou otou-sama!" seru karin kegirangan dan bahkan tidak sadar memeluk michi dengan erat lalu keluar dari ruangan dengan cepat sedangkan sang raja melogo melihat kelakuan tidak sopan anaknya dan michi yang tertawa hambar melihat reaksi karin yang begitu bersemangat itu.

"Michi ayo cepat kita pergi kepusat kota! Jangan lamban" teriak kari dari luar ruangan dengan semangatnya.

"Haahh..., tolong jaga dia" seru sang raja menghela napas.

"Baik, saya permisi" balas michi sopan dan keluar ruangan menemui karin yang sudah menunggunya.

 **Flashback off**

Aku dan michi sudah berkeliling kota sepanjang hari dan sekarang sudah hampir malam, michi menyarankan kepadaku untuk segera kembali keistana karna dia masih ingin ke suatu tempat dan akan pulang lebih larut lagi keistana namun karna sifatku yang dasarnya keras kepala, bersikeras untuk menunggu michi seraya aku berjalan-jalan dipusat kota, lagipula kalau pergi bersama seharusnya harus pulang bersama juga.

Sekarang disinilah aku disebuah taman yang sepertinya dekat dengan perbatasan kota, di ujung taman terdapat seperti hutan, karna penasaran aku pun berjalan kearah hutan kecil yang ada ditaman itu dan masuk lebih dalam lagi.

'Te..tempat ini menyeramkan juga yah...' pikirku mulai takut setelah berjalan cukup jauh dari taman tadi.

"Hehehe... sepertinya sudah cukup untuk penasarannya.. aku harus kembali sekarang, mungkin michi-issha sudah menungguku ditaman" ucapku sedikit mengeraskan suaraku karna takut.

Saat ingin berjalan kembali aku mulai mendengar suara suara aneh yang tiba-tiba saja terdengar ditelingaku membuatku bergidik ngeri dan dengan cepat aku melangkahkan kaki ku, namun tidak tahu angin darimana punggungku terasadingin dan badanku serasa tidak mau bergerak membuatku semakin ketakutan dan tiba-tiba saja suara itu sudah ada tepat dibelakangku dan berkata yang membuatku ingin pingsan seketika itu juga namun tidak bisa.

"Hime-sama... berikan aku kepalamu... grrr..."

Suaraku tercekat tidak bisa keluar begitu juga dengan tubuhku yang tidak mau bergerak dalam hati aku terus meminta tolong pada siapapun yang bisa menolongku saat ini dan...

"Berbahaya! Minggir!"(?)

Suara lain bergema ditelingaku dan aku mersakan tubuhku yang dipeluk dengan erat sekali.

"Da..dare yo..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"karin..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC/END**

 **[N/A]**

Hallo minna~ zii balik lagi buat ngelanjutin cerita zii yang sempat terhenti hampir satu tahun ini -_-" sebelumnya gomen ngilang tanpa kabar, yang jelas banyak kendala yang buat zii gak bisa ngelanjutin nih cerita abal-abal tingkat akut ini. Dan juga chapter kali ini sudah sedikit zii panjangkan, soalnya chap 1 dan 2 lumayan pendek semoga para readers senang dengan karya saya dan tetap menunggu setiap kelanjutannya, oh, ya untuk balasan review zii akan balas dichap depan ya.

Jaa ne~

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Btw saran , kripik.. ehh maksudnya keritik kalian sangat dibutuhkan jadi mohon bantuannya minna~

 **Review please~**


End file.
